


Bringing Home the Bacon

by RaiofSunshine



Series: Valastor Week NSFW [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Hook-Up, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Murder Husbands, Predator/Prey, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiofSunshine/pseuds/RaiofSunshine
Summary: Valentino can have his pick of anyone at the club, but he's looking for something in particular.
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Valastor Week NSFW [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868941
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Bringing Home the Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Murder Husbands

An array of rings caught the flashing lights in the club, his attention being drawn to the body they were attached to.

Toned arms swayed to the frenzied music, a well-built torso covered with a sheen of sweat. The gyrating hips were shaking thighs and dangerous curves, as if just begging for him to sink his claws in. A triumphant grin ripped across his features with satisfaction.

_ That one _ . 

Perfect. He'd be taking home a real treat.

Exhaling smoke from his cigar, he watched the fumes sensually weave through the dancers to the target of his sinful thoughts. It formed a claw, gripping a more-than willing chin, if the eager glint in those eyes was anything to go by. Very few ever denied him, the club a hunting ground for his perverse desires.

"Ya comin' home with me for a lil'...midnight snack~"

A dazed nod and cling of arms around him, they made haste back to his abode.

His blood was roaring in his veins, deep need crying out for his favorite part of the night. The limo couldn't drive fast enough, in his opinion. Overly enthusiastic hands tried to reach for his arousal and earned a swat.

"Hands off 'til Daddy says so."

Tension grew the rest of the ride, a delicious appetizer for his feral hunger.

Once they were finally up in the penthouse, he led the way to the master suite, the dimly lit room decorated in a multitude of reds and hearts.

He sat on the edge of the bed, leg crossing over the other as he smirked. "Undress for Daddy, would ya?"

Obedience was always pleasant to witness on these nights. It sped things up, made sure he didn't have to wait long for the main course. Almost akin to clockwork, when the last article of clothing was dropped, the shadows in the room shifted ominously.

Like sand pouring down an hourglass, a figure was materialised behind the guest. Lithe legs became attached to tiny waist, which shot upward into a more structured torso. He watched, with bated breath, as silky ears and tail sprung from shadows. Rather than clothing forming on the naked flesh, a blade appeared in a newly apparated hand.

Then, in a single instant, the knife then disappeared into the flesh sheath of the treat he brought home.

Horrified screams became gurgling when the weapon was twisted, damage increased at least two-fold once it was ripped back out. Licking his lips, he watched as that blood-stained metal sliced through a shrieking throat, silencing the desperate wails with finality.

As the corpse dropped to the carpet, the slaughterer turned his gaze to the voyeur of his execution.

"Darling, I thought you were never going to come home."

Snickering, twin pairs of claws began removing his coat, muted blue skin being revealed. "I almost didn't. Ya so picky about proportions, I thought I'd be comin' home empty handed."

"Aren't we both lucky then. I get fresh meat, and you get whatever you desire." Tone teasing, playing at coy, as the bare hips swayed.

"Get ya tight ass over here, Bambi."

Giggling, Alastor strode across the room to hop onto the waiting lap of his firm-voiced lover. "Yes Daddy~"

Fondling the small bottom, Valentino groaned into a twitchy ear, "I was so fuckin' hard for this, Al baby…"

Hands reached between them to wrap around the evidence, wrenching a moan from the taller of the pair. "Oh? You love seeing me kill that much? To watch me butcher each whore you bring home?" His panting betrayed him, the deer demon sounding as needy as the sinner he stroked.

"Wouldn't be able to bring them if they knew who I had waitin'~" Valentino threw his head back when the grip on him tightened. "B-Bambi! Fuck, I love ya!"

Alastor's grin was wild, his pace picking up quicker as he tormented the towering pimp with pleasure. His hands knew just where to focus and how much pressure to use, turning the overlord into putty at the flick of his wrist.

"I love you most ardently, darling."

Gorging himself on the whines, he ate up every moan in his hungry kiss, palm racing to paint their bare flesh in arousal. Sensual seconds ticked away like a bomb until, with a releasing snarl, his lover exploded. 

Searing spend coated their chests in the close proximity, dripping obscenely down their bodies. In the midst of their panting and shuddering laughter, a growl was heard that disrupted the afterglow.

"Fuckin' hell, I'm hungry…"


End file.
